Many current enterprises have large and sophisticated networks including switches, hubs, routers, servers, workstations and other networked devices, which support a variety of connections, applications and systems. The increased sophistication of computer networking, including virtual machine migration, dynamic workloads, multi-tenancy, and customer specific quality of service and security configurations require a better paradigm for network control. Even further, advances in network technology have allowed large datacenters to serve as hosts for tenant networks. Often, these tenant networks transmit substantially more data outside of the datacenter network than they receive. For instance, when the tenant network is a web server or a file distribution service the tenant network transmits substantially more data outside of the datacenter network than it receives. Managing these tenant networks has evolved into a complex field with substantial need for improvements in packet forwarding efficiency. There is a need in the art for optimizations in managing tenant networks that transmit substantial amounts of data outside of the managed network.